sweet nothing
by strawberry011
Summary: Three years after Kenshin brought Aoshi back to Misao when he suddenly left again… how will she accept it? Will she wander all over Japan again to look for him and bring him back home?


**Sweet Nothing**  
by purplerose28

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_.

**Summary/Synopsis: **Three years after Kenshin brought Aoshi back to Misao when he suddenly left again… how will she accept it? Will she wander all over Japan again to look for him and bring him back home?

Oohohohoho! I'm back! This is my first attempt in making an AoshiXMisao songfic so please be gentle… I don't even know if this can be categorized as a songfic, its too long…I think, hehe! I haven't heard "sweet nothing", all I know is its one of the songs in the anime series weiß kreuz. I hope the song isn't lively and upbeat… I want it to be a mellow and sad song but in case its not, let us just imagine that it's a mellow song, ok? Hehehe. I got the lyrics from and after I read it Aoshi and Misao popup into my mind. I hope you like it… Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_**  
song lyrics **_

"talking/speaking"

'thoughts'

"_talking during a flashback"_

'_thoughts during a flashback'_

* * *

Green tea. 

Who would have thought that I'll get hooked with this stuff too? When I first tried to drink it, it didn't even get pass my tonsils! I don't like it at all and I see to it that it doesn't even come near my lips! But now here I am in my plain white sleeping yukata with my unbound hair dancing with the night breeze, drinking a cup of green tea while sitting here under the shade of my favorite sakura tree… _alone_.

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight." I whispered as I gaze at the bright full moon and the starless sky. This garden is my favorite place here in the Aoiya; the grass, the koi pond, the flowers and the trees. Everything looks so beautiful in spring and even on winter. When I was young _he_ always walks me here at night whenever I can't sleep. We sit under this tree until I fall asleep. I love this place very much but now… I _hate_ it too! It reminds me of too many things… of _him_.

_**In the night,  
You and I walk alone with the moon high above  
And this silence that drowns out my love**_

Several months after the attack in the Aoiya, we accidentally met here one night when both of us can't sleep. Both of us were on our sleeping yukata, my hair in its usual braid. We sat here under our sakura tree bathed by the vivid moonlight until I fall asleep beside him. When I woke up the next day I was already back on my room. We met again the next night, then the night after, the night after that, again and again until it turned into a routine. We would both come here at the same time; he would sit with his back against the tree trunk while I lean against his shoulder. There were times when I wake up and I would find myself sited across his lap, his hand laced through my now unbound hair and his other hand wrapped around my waist. On those times I would seize the moment to gaze at him… to watch his beautiful face.

___"I love you so much, Aoshi-sama" I whispered. Did he hear me? I always wonder. I lightly touched his face but I quickly withdrew my hands when I felt him shift. I smiled then wrapped my arms around him and snuggled closer to his warm body, my cheek against his chest. I felt my body shiver when his hand tighten around me. His warm body, even breathing and the steady beating of his heart lures me to sleep._

_****__**Feeling strange,  
Like a dream–– how can this be our reality?  
As the stars fade away, so do hopes and dreams...**_

During the day he stays at the temple to meditate. I always bring him his food along with his beloved green tea and sit beside him to meditate as well. But my patience was not as broad as his and I can't take the silence too long.

_____"Don't you get tired sitting here all day, Aoshi-sama?"_

_____"No. It relaxes me and eases my mind."_

_____"Hot bath relaxes and eases my mind too. Its more fun that sitting here all day." _

_____ "But you can't do it all day." _

_____"You have a point."_

The days passed, weeks… he still goes to the temple and I still bring him his food and green tea. He still meditates for hours and hours, and as days passed by I gradually gain the patience to sit unmoving and silent for a longer time._****__**  
**__**  
**_

_****__****__**Though you'll never speak to me,  
I wish you'd tell me why...  
You won't let me help you, love, I wish you'd let me try...  
**_

Days turned into weeks, into months… to years. I don't know what his thoughts were on those countless hours he stayed at the temple, all I know and all I care about was that he's here in the Aoiya, he's back to us… to me. I'm very happy on all those times we spent together, morning and night, in my favorite garden and in his favorite place… the temple.

_____"Why do you always go here Aoshi-sama?" _

_____"To pray… to ask for forgiveness for all of my sins." _

___"__What sins?" _

_____"My sins to our friends, to what I did to Okina… to you."_

_____"They forgive you already, Aoshi-sama. Okina did too… but not me."_

I can still remember clearly his surprised face as it turned to sad then remorse but it quickly disappeared that I thought it was just my imagination._****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__**Still you try and search for it, the life you've never known  
So far, so far, so far...**_

_______"Because you didn't do anything to me." _

_______"I've hurt you Misao. I'm so––-"_

_______"You don't need to apologize, Aoshi-sama. Just stay and don't ever leave me again."_

But he did.

_****__****__****__**Still you said farewell to me,  
Though I try, I know I'll never go**_

_______"__Will you marry me?"_

_______"__H-hai! Of course, I'll marry you! Yes!" _

_______"__Arigatou! Oh god… I love you so much."_

_______"__I love you too."_

_______"__Congratulations!"_

_______"__Thank you very much Misao-chan." _

_______"__You're welcome, Takashi! I'm so happy for the two of you."_

_______"__If it weren't for you this wouldn't be possible."_

_______"__Don't say that, Miho. You and Takashi are made for each other so even without my help you two will be together." _

_______"__Still, thank you very much Misao-chan." _

_______"__You're welcome." I said with a big grin, my face a little flush. Miho and Takashi, my now engaged friends, thanked me again. _

_______"__One free drink for everyone! We'll celebrate Miho and Takashi's engagement! Music please!" Jiya announced merrily. Everybody in the restaurant yelled in delight and when the music started to play Jiya started to dance like a lunatic._

_______'__Oh god… how embarrassing." I thought. I went to the counter to help distribute the free drinks after that I left and went to my favorite place to relax. I sat under the sakura tree with my feet stretched out in front of me; I leaned against the trunk and then closed my eyes. 'How relaxing…" I sighed happily but the smile on my face quickly disappeared._

_****__****__****__****__**Whispering sweet nothings,  
Moments lasting an eternity  
But I don't think you're listening to me**_

_'I wish Aoshi-sama will propose to me as well.' Sigh. Several minutes of silence was disturbed when, 'Ack!' I gasped, surprised, when I felt cold fingers lightly touching my face and when I opened my eyes I gasped again when I saw Aoshi-sama, his face very close to me that I can feel his breath against my face. My body quiver in delight. "Aoshi-sama…" I whispered in a nervous raspy voice. "What arehmp!" He kissed me! I felt my heart skipped a beat and my whole body tensed but as his gentle lips move against mine my body relaxed. When I experimentally move my lips against him I heard him groan. _

_"Misao…" He whispered against my swollen lips, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "I love you," his voice deep and husky. _

_"Aoshi-sama, I love you too... I love you so much." _

_"Misao, I love you… marr––-" _

_"MISAAAOOO!" _

_"AAAHHHH!" I shouted, shocked. I saw Jiya's grinning face; he was the one who yelled at me. I looked around and found myself back on the restaurant. It looks like I'm daydreaming again while distributing the free drink. 'Damn! I thought it was real.'__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__**Mistaken hate for love,**_  
**_Meanings lost in the look in your eyes_**  
_**I guess we'll only dance in my sweetest dreams**_

_______"__You must be daydreaming about your Aoshi-sama kissing you..." My face instantly turned red. "Hohoho! I'm correct! Heard that Aoshi! Why don't you come here and give Misao a kiss!" Everybody laughed._

_______"__JIIYYYAA!" _

_______"__Just a minute." Aoshi-sama said._

_______"__WHAT!" I shouted. I looked at Aoshi-sama and saw him smiling playfully. My face turned as red as Himura's hair. _

"I'm sure I look like an idiot at that time." That was a few months ago. I was so embarrassed at that time. I wasn't able to look at Aoshi-sama for a whole day but still it was fun. I was very, very happy. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Little by little Aoshi-sama was starting to open up to me and I got to see him smile even for just once a day. Even if he doesn't show it I know Aoshi-sama was very happy to be with us too. I don't want him to leave again…_****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__**Though you've searched for years in vain,  
You still continue on,  
So to prove my love to you, I follow ever on**_

_______"__Misao-chan, you can't go. It's very dangerous for a girl like you to go all by yourself."_

_______"__Jiya, I'm already fifteen! I can take care of myself."_

_______"__Where do you plan to look for him? You don't have any idea where he is." _

_______"__Edo! I heard the two of you talking about it." _

_______"__That's seven years ago. He could be in another place right now."_

_______"__I don't care! I'll still go and no one can stop me!"_

_______"__You're putting your life into danger. Aoshi won't be happy if he finds out what you did."_

_______"__Then he should've thought of what will I feel before he left me."_

Did he, this time, thought about what I'll feel before he left again? Maybe he didn't… just like before. Maybe… he just doesn't care at all. I looked at the small paper on my lap. I have read it a hundred times or more, I lost count already. It's so short that I've memorized it the first time I read it. "I'm sorry, Misao but I have to go. Goodbye." I even tried saying it in different types of emotions; happy, shocked, angry and lastly my specialty sad that I ended up crying... my other specialty._****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__**Though I tried to hold you tight, you simply ran away  
So far, so far, so far...**_

I wanted to follow him again, to search for him all over Japan again. To shout at him in my loudest voice that he's an idiot. That he has hurt me for the second time for leaving me again!

_______"__Aoshi-sama, did you have a great time?" I asked as I walk beside him. _

_______"__Aa." He answered simply._

_______"__Will you go with me again on the next festival?" I asked again. _

_______"__Aa", was his similar reply._

_________I watch his calm face as we walk, our pace slower since my steps were restricted by my lavender kimono. I love festival but wearing kimono is the part I really don't like. He's so handsome. His black hakama and dark blue gi fits him perfectly. He has become more handsome since the last time I saw him in this kind of outfit. Aoshi-sama is so beautiful. _

_______"__But not as beautiful as you, Misao-chan..."_

To knock some senses on him, to give him a piece of my mind, to yell and yell at him until I loose my voice and he become deaf…

_______"__ITAI!" I cried out loud when my butt him the wet and slippery pavement. "Aoshi-sama, stop laughing!" I yelled angrily. We were on our way home from the temple when the rain started to fall hard. It immediately soaked our clothes and everything around. _

_______"__Gomen Misao." He said, his face went emotionless but when I saw his eyes they were glimmering in glee. He looks so handsome with his wet hair clinging to his forehead. "Let's go before you catch a cold." I nodded, I was about to get up when I felt him kneel behind me. He placed his hand behind my legs and the other one on my back. I felt my face heat up and my face stayed as red as a tomato the entire time I was in his warm arms._

…to pound him and to beat him until he cannot walk anymore so that he doesn't have a choice but to stay with me.

_______"__Happy birthday, Aoshi-sama!" I yelled cheerfully. _

_______"__Happy birthday, Okashira!" Jiya and the others greeted. _

_______"__Thank you," Aoshi-sama simply said. We merrily celebrated his birthday the whole night and when the last bottle of sake was emptied everyone was too drunk to go back to their respective room. I was very tipsy myself but not as drunk as the others while Aoshi-sama was on his normal state of mind since he didn't drink even a drop of sake. After I have gulp down my last cup of sake I got up and went to Aoshi-sama._

_______"__Ack!" I yelped when I tripped over Jiya's leg. I landed on my face. "Itai!" I whined with my hands on my nose. I tried to stand up again but everything was spinning around so I landed hard on my butt this time. "Itai!" I heard somebody chuckle. I looked around to see who it was but my eyes cannot focus on one spot. I was about to fall on my back when I felt a hand supporting me. "Haha! Aoshi-sama! It's you!" I said in a drunken voice. He was kneeling beside me, on my right, his left hand against my lower back. _

_______"__I'll bring you to your room." Aoshi-sama said. I shook my head, making me dizzier, and then I placed my whole right hand flat against Aoshi-sama's face. I saw his eyes widen slightly and it made giggle. I roam my eyes on the whole room to look for my gift for Aoshi-sama but my eyes can't still focus. Aoshi-sama knew what I was looking for because before I can crawl away to look for it, it was already in front of me. "Hehe… Thanks Aoshi-sama." I said and shoved my gift to his chest. _

_______"__Thank you." He said. I was starting to get sleepy that I didn't felt him move, the next thing I know I was on his arms my head against his shoulder. _

_______"__Know what Aoshi-sama?" I asked as I put my hands around him and snuggle closer to his warm body. I nuzzled my face on his neck. He smells so good. I felt him shudder or was that me? _

_______"__What?" He asked in a soft voice. _

_______"__I really had a hard time looking for your gift so for next year…" Yawn "…next year I'll just…" Yawn "Give you myself…" Yawn "…you can have me as your birthday present next year…" I sighed and get closer to Aoshi-sama's very warm body. "You can do anything you want to me…" I whispered. I heard a gasp and felt another shudder but I was too drunk to think if it was me or Aoshi-sama and before sleep finally claim me I think I heard…_

_______"__I can't wait for my next birthday…"_

"Aoshi-sama, where are you? Why did you leave me again?" I asked to the silent night as tears fall from my eyes. "When will I see you again? Aoshi-sama…"_****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__**All that's left are memories,  
And the hopes I'll see you once again...**_

Every night since he left all I did was read his letter over and over while I cry on his room until I fall asleep on his futon. Then in the morning when I wake up I'll go to the temple, take a seat on the place where he always sit to meditate then I'll cry again until sleep overcome me once more. By lunchtime it was either Okon or Omasu who would come to fetch me and bring me back home. At night, I'll go to his room again, sit on the windowsill to look at the night sky… look at this place where we always sit. And whenever I see a vision of the two of us in each others arms under this tree my tears started to fall again.

_****__****__****__****__**Gazing up to the stars,  
Thinking back to the day when you left  
Wishing only for one little kiss**_

Days passed… weeks then months. The routine was the same for me for each day but as days passed by my tears has stopped falling. I think my tear glands has already stopped functioning because I have excessively used it.

_****__****__****__****__**Reasons found, lost again,  
Why have I chased you all of these years?  
I guess I'll follow silently with my tears...**_

I still sleep and wake up on his room then I would go to the temple to meditate. I really meditate now and I can even clear my head from any thoughts. Before lunch I go back home to help in the restaurant until everything was cleaned up. At first all of them were so worried about me, telling me that I should rest and not to overwork myself but I'm still my stubborn self so I continue to work until my body gets very tired so that when I get to his room I'll just fall on the futon and sleep. I wouldn't have to think of anything… of him.

_****__****__****__****__**Whispering sweet nothings,  
Moments lasting an eternity  
But I don't think you're listening to me**_

Three hundred sixty days… twelve months… one year have already passed. He still hasn't come back. I still haven't decided if I'll go and searched for him. To look for him like I did before when I was fifteen. Everyday I asked myself if I should follow him, wander all over Japan again to seek for him and bring him back home. I'm sure I have greater chance to find him now since I've gotten older and stronger. I'm not as childish and as impulsive as before. Maybe that's also the reason why I didn't follow him, I've matured and become stronger... stronger that I am able to live by myself now… without him. Contended to only see him at night… in my dreams.

_****__****__****__****__**Mistaken hate for love,**_  
**_Meanings lost in the look in your eyes_**  
_**Shall we dance, darling, here in my sweetest dreams?**_

Every time I am here at my favorite place, and also my hated place, drinking my cup of green tea, just like now… every time I sit here under this tree with only the brightness of the moon as my light, just like now, I always think of him… where could he be right now? Is he eating right, sleeping right? Does he still sit down for long hours to meditate? Is he still addicted to green tea? Is he alone or has he found someone…

_****__****__****__****__**I wish  
You would**_  
**_Promise me again_**

I really don't know if he had already found someone… but one thing is certain I still haven't… I don't want to find someone new. I know it'll take a long time before I finally stop thinking about him… a long time before I finally get over him…a long time before I finally forget him… a very long time before I finally let him go… forever.

_****__****__****__****__**I wish  
You knew**_

"So for the meantime Aoshi-sama, wherever you are I want you to know that…

_****__****__****__****__**Nothing could ever  
Match you…**_

_****__****__****__******

* * *

**_

_****__****__****__******OWARI**_

_****__****__****__******

* * *

**_

AN: Oooookay… that's it! Hehe! For those who don't like sad endings, I'm sorry. And I apologize again if my songifc doesn't look like a songfic at all but I still wish you'll consider this as a songfic because for me it's a songfic. Hahaha! Sorry again for the wrong grammars, tenses and everything else. Now I have a question. Will I be banned for life at or get killed if I make a sequel for this one that's also a songifc? And maybe another sequel that's also a songfic? Hehehehe… Please tell me because I don't want to die yet! Waaaahh! I'm too young to die! Okay that's enough, I'm overacting. I hope everybody enjoyed reading my songfic even if it's a sad one. Thank you for reading and don't forget to post your review! I hope I'll get lots of review! Hehehe… Ja! REVIEW! REVIEW! ;p


End file.
